


Change of Plans

by shadow_lover



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Extra Treat, Fluff, M/M, POV Katsuki Yuuri, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Watching Someone Sleep, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/pseuds/shadow_lover
Summary: For Katsuki Yuuri, rainy days mean staying in bed and watching his boyfriend sleep.





	Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anaraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/gifts).



> Happy RSOI! I saw you liked rainy days and sleeping in, and I couldn't resist. Hope you enjoy this treat!

Yuuri wakes to the first patter of rain on the window. He blinks blearily. The curtains are only half-drawn, and the early-morning light diffuses through the rolling gray clouds. He can tell without looking that the bed is empty behind him; Victor is already gone for the day.

In front of him, though, their boyfriend is still asleep. Yuuri’s always amazed—sometimes alarmed—by how much space Yuri takes up for such a small person. Yuri sprawls on his stomach, his face turned towards Yuuri, his limbs flung every which way. The quilt tangles between his legs, over and under him. He’s wearing Yuuri’s boxers and Victor’s t-shirt, because he hadn’t planned on spending the night.

Yuuri sometimes thinks that Yuri forgets to pack clothes on purpose, that he likes wearing their clothes as much as they like seeing him in them. Likes Yuuri’s tender, bruising kisses along his collarbone where the too-large neckline gapes open. Likes Victor’s thumb tracing his hipbone above the slipping waistband.

The rain raps harder against the glass, and Yuri stirs. Yuuri waits, but Yuri’s eyes don’t open. He just curls closer. He’s only ever this soft and quiet when he’s asleep. Yuuri can’t help reaching out to brush the long hair from his face, gently enough not to wake him. The movement bares Yuri’s neck, mottled with bruises; Yuuri knows his own shoulders look much the same.

No wonder Yuri’s sleeping through the rain. They kept him up late last night.

Yuuri stretches stealthily, braces carefully over his sleeping boyfriend’s body, to grab his phone from the nightstand. It’s five minutes until the alarm. They have the day off, but they have plans to meet Victor for breakfast after his appointment.

Yuuri doesn’t normally mind the rain, but then again, he isn’t normally so cozily ensconced. The thought of leaving the warm bed—of waking Yuri a moment sooner than he has to—is too much to bear.

He texts his fiancé, _Change of plans. Can you bring home breakfast instead?_ Then he pushes carefully up on his elbow and angles the phone for a photo of Yuri’s sleeping face. Clicks _send_.

Victor’s reply is immediate: a kissing face and a thumbs-up of agreement.

Yuuri grins, turns off the alarm, and sets the phone aside. He relaxes again onto the pillow to revel in the warmth and bliss, the sound of Yuri’s soft breath and the waves of rain.


End file.
